


Buttons

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Couch Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft and Greg's first date goes VERY well
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	Buttons

Mycroft wasn't certain what he was expecting of a first date with Greg, but he certainly had no complaints about Greg snogging him senseless as his hand dipped into his trousers.

He groaned and rocked against Greg’s grip, well aware that they were in his car and that his driver knew exactly what they were doing. He'd give the man a bonus later, especially if he got them home before Greg got him off with his absolute enthusiasm.

Mycroft's hands landed on Greg's waist, pulling him closer. Greg groaned and pulled back his hand, much to Mycroft's confusion until he realized the car was slowing down.

Greg got the door open as soon as the car halted, all but dragging him into the house. "Do you know how much and how badly I've wanted you?" he asked.

"Probably as much as I've wanted you," said Mycroft, kicking the door closed behind them and pushing Greg up against the wall hard enough that the nearby painting rattled.

Greg moaned as Mycroft slotted a thigh between his legs. He rolled his hips a few times, then suddenly reversed their positions, pinning Mycroft and snogging him again.

"Gregory," Mycroft moaned, nipping at his lip.

With a soft groan, Greg's hands fisted in Mycroft's shirt. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not," he said, a moment before he pulled, sending buttons ricocheting as the shirt came open.

"Damn the shirt," said Mycroft. "I've got more."

"Good," said Greg, wrapping his hands around Mycroft's now bare torso. He squeezed Mycroft's waist as he looked around."Sofa is right through that doorway," said Mycroft, knowing Greg was looking for the nearest flat surface. Greg nodded and pulled him in that direction. Mycroft landed on his back a moment later, Greg yanking off his trousers and pants. It was even better than Mycroft had imagined it might be, especially when Greg looked at him with that heated gaze, eyes blown almost black with desire.

Greg pulled his own shirt over his head, quickly stripping out of his own clothes. 

Mycroft stroked his cock as he watched. He wasn't certain he'd ever been so hard. 

Greg reached down and pulled lube and a condom from his pocket, taking Mycroft's wrist and pinning it up above his head. "Mine," he growled, kissing Mycroft again and settling between his thighs.

Mycroft's heart threatened to beat out of his chest. Greg's hair was falling into his eyes. He dropped his head and planted a kiss on Mycroft's sternum, pressing a finger into him.

"Fuck," moaned Mycroft, eyes closing. He could feel Greg smile against his skin. He worked him open roughly, just enough to be sure that he wouldn't be hurting him. Mycroft reveled in every drag of his finger. And he hadn't even felt Greg’s cock yet.

Greg let go of Mycroft's hand to slide down, swallowing around his cock as he added another finger. 

Mycroft felt his climax nearing. He opened his eyes and looked down. "Close," he managed to gasp.

Greg looked up and met his gaze and Mycroft was undone, eyes slamming shut as he came, Greg swallowing his release.

When Mycroft opened his eyes again, Greg was watching him with a grin. "My turn," he said, turning Mycroft to his hands and knees.

Mycroft settled in, listening to Greg rip open the condom. Then Greg's rough hands were grabbing his hips and Mycroft cried out as Greg drove into him,

Greg fucked the way he did so much else; deliberately and with enthusiasm. Mycroft moaned with pleasure, still riding his own orgasm, more than happy to be the vessel of Greg's pleasure. 

With a shift of Greg's hips, Mycroft suddenly saw stars. Greg seemed to feel the change because he focused on that spot, driving the air from Mycroft's lungs.

Greg pounded into him for only a few strokes more before he was undone, gripping Mycroft hard enough to bruise as he came, folding over his back. Mycroft shivered under the weight of him, his own cock pulsing weakly.

Finally, Greg kissed the back of Mycroft's neck and carefully pulled out. Mycroft flopped ungracefully onto his side. Greg chuckled and stole a kiss before binning the condom.

Mycroft reached up and drew him down onto the sofa. "A shower is in order, I think," he said.

Greg kissed him again. "Sounds like your brain's back online."

"Mm, well you'll have many more chances to remedy that in the future. I hope."

"Oh I plan to," said Greg. "Long as you'll have me."

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, any errors are mine.


End file.
